If It Ever Ends
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Dr. Leonard McCoy hadn't been aware that his life could be this crazy. If he hadn't been aware in the past, he sure as hell was now.


**Before It's Too Late – Goo Goo Dolls**

"I don't care what the others think! I don't want to look back on this and regret not trying!" "Haylee-," "No! Damnit, Leonard! I just want to try! Is it so hard to get through your thick skull that I may be falling in love with you?" He was silent, though he watched the young woman intensely. "There," she exclaimed, "I said it. It's out with." The young woman put her back to a wall and slid down to the floor. The CMO, for once in his life, didn't know what to say. "Haylee, I just- I don't," he paused, "I think you'll regret it either way."

**I Don't Love You – My Chemical Romance**

"You know, your daughter looks a lot like you." Haylee gazed down at the photo of the six year old girl. "How do you figure?" "She has your eyes, and your smile. And she looks like she could be a little hellion if she wanted." "She can." There was a long silence before Haylee asked, "Leonard, what happened to you and your ex-wife?" the doctor was silent for a time before saying, "I just came home one night and she was waiting for me. She said she didn't love me anymore. Then she left. She filed for divorce the next day."

**My Obsession – Skillet**

"Must you always do this?" the CMO asked, limp in the arms of his younger lover. "Yes, it's an obsession." "You know, those are unhealthy." "I don't hear you complaining." "I like this obsession." Haylee smiled as she continued to card her fingers through the doctors chocolate brown hair.

**Drop the Bomb – Dance Dance Revolution**

"What the hell am I supposed to tell him?" "The truth." "Nyota, you're not helping. You're my best friend. Help." "What am I supposed to do?" "I don't know. Something. Anything." As the young woman paced the room, the communications officer sent a silent 911 to the CMO. He was entering the room in less than two minutes. Haylee stopped pacing and stared between her lover and her best friend. "I did something," Nyota announced. McCoy looked between the two, eyes finally settling on Haylee. "Hi," she said sheepishly. "What's the emergency?" the doctor asked slowly. "Oh, there wont really be one until you tell Kirk," Nyota said. "Nyota!" Haylee hissed. "Tell Kirk what?" the CMO demanded. Haylee wrung her hands. "Well, you see, remember when, ya' know about three weeks ago? Well, it's just that, um," "Oh for God's sake," the communications officer interrupted, "Haylee's pregnant!" Haylee didn't ever think she would see a grown man faint of any thing other than blood loss.

**Cassie – Flyleaf**

"I appreciate you coming with me, Leonard." "Like I'm letting you out of my sight." Haylee ran a hand over her bulging tummy. "This is it," she said as the two stopped by a common grave. _Cassie Thomas_, it read. "I come out here every year, just to talk to her." "You miss her." "Very much." The pregnant woman kneeled in front of the stone and said, "Hey Cassie. How's God?"

**Hot 'N Cold – Kay Perry**

Leonard McCoy held the record for the most consecutive shifts aboard the _Enterprise_. Everybody knew why. Six months into her pregnancy, Haylee was not the most pleasant person to be around at any time of the day. One minute she was angry, the next she was crying and apologizing. After the first month, McCoy just couldn't take the hot and cold anymore.

**Moondance – August Rush**

The ship _Enterprise_ was just entering Earth's atmosphere when he took his first breath. He was small and pale and wet, but he was absolutely marvelous to the family around him. Even as the ship orbited the planet, he opened his bright blue eyes and they glittered in the moonlight that filtered in through the gazing window.

**Bella's Lullaby – Carter Burwell**

The infant and mother both slept to the sounds of the repeated lullaby wafting softly though the speakers. The father watched quietly from the doorway. He could only smile as the baby who shared his blood turned in his sleep, fists clenching.

**The River – Good Charlotte**

Haylee watched her toddler play in the grass with his big sister, arms wrapped around her husband. "You know," she said, "I just can't help but think that one day he's going to grow up and leave us." "He'll come back." "How can you be so sure?" "Because I'm going to do every thing in my power to stop his from turning out like Jim." His wife threw back her head and laughed.

**Viva La Vida – Coldplay**

If there was one thing that life had taught her, it was that all things came to an end. Being a doctor, Haylee realized this faster than most. Being a mother, she wished she hadn't. The only things she was sure of anymore was that her family loved her and that life was like sand. It shifted unpredictably and slipped right through your fingers.


End file.
